


打赌

by stevepancake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevepancake/pseuds/stevepancake
Summary: 洛基和高天尊打了个赌，如果索尔赢了比赛，他们就能离开萨卡，如果输了，高天尊将拥有洛基。只是有一件事洛基不知道，索尔的对手是绿巨人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Placing A Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472400) by [Xyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyanide/pseuds/Xyanide). 



**第一章**

萨卡就是个垃圾场。当然，不完全是字面意义上的。不过这座被垃圾环绕的城市的确令人震惊。即使是在阿斯加德长大的某人也会这么认为。

 

各个星域被丢弃的垃圾废物最终都会通过虫洞被汇集到这块不毛之地，把这里变成一个大型垃圾场。这里的居民像清道夫一样搜寻着任何有利用价值的东西。他们惨淡生活中最大的娱乐来源就是高天尊的角斗竞技场。

 

高天尊为自己建立了一个面面俱到的庞大帝国。虽然不像阿斯加德那样美丽强大，也不像中庭那么广袤富饶，但至少不像约顿海姆那么荒凉。

 

洛基认为无论什么情形他总能有办法的。在被海拉踢出彩虹通道掉到这里后，至少在这里有可能让他找到什么能帮他返回自己的王国。

 

他施展了一点魅力，用他那能说会道的银舌头迷住了高天尊，使他在刚刚到达这里就迅速进入了高天尊的核心层，成为陪伴在高天尊身边的人。不过如果只是像他认为的那样，事情未免发展得太顺利了点儿。而实际上那个男人不断地对他上下其手，别有用心。

 

高天尊引他四处闲逛，为他挑选符合一个阿斯加德国王身份的衣服，像高天尊自己穿的

那样。与此同时洛基敏锐地观察着周围，不放弃寻找任何能帮他逃离萨卡的东西。

 

高天尊是个迷人的家伙，聪明，有点儿神叨。虽然他不太符合洛基的品味，但是洛基看上去却正是高天尊想要的人。他一直在有意无意地碰触洛基，他的手抚遍洛基全身，假装在感觉他新衣服衣料的质感。

 

“阿斯加德的国王，你还有什么想要的吗？”高天尊一边说一边玩味地朝洛基眨了眨眼。洛基忍不住想起中庭人所说的甜心宝贝，让个老男人供养，用一些洛基未必愿意提供的东西作为交换，可即使不愿意也不得不继续把这游戏玩下去，除非他想最终像他那个倒霉哥哥一样。身处最高位才符合他的最佳利益。

 

虽然看到索尔被束缚在椅子上剃短了头发，洛基有那么点儿幸灾乐祸。但是一想到即使强大如索尔都能被如此对待，他也会落得同样下场。那样的话返回家园就更困难了。因为虽然不像索尔被驯服器电击，洛基身上也被装上了相似的装置用来抑制他的魔法。他只能依靠自己的智慧来逃脱这个垃圾世界。

 

“也许喝一杯？”洛基笑着说。

 

“喝酒是最适合在娱乐时做的事了。”他揽住洛基的腰，引领他回去他的住所。“来来，今晚的比赛是特意为你举办的。”

 

这就是最终洛基怎么会坐在了角斗场里的最佳位子上观看角斗士们的一场场对决，直到只剩最后的胜利者。正如洛基所预料的，索尔表现及其出色。他总是喜欢这样的角斗。

 

索尔进入第二轮比赛，对战一个暗黑精灵。看上去索尔会轻松取胜。这时高天尊说：“我听说我的这位新来的角斗士也是阿斯加德人。多么巧啊！几乎在同一时间有两位阿斯加德人掉到我的萨卡。”

 

“他是英灵战士”洛基解释道，“我最强壮的卫士之一。我很惊讶海拉没有杀死他。”

 

他看着索尔拧断了那个暗黑精灵的脖子，为母亲复了仇，然后退后等待着下一轮的比赛。观众欢呼！虽然他们嫌这场比赛结束得太快，但是因为把对手杀死了，观众们觉得索尔还是一位相当有潜力的斗士。毕竟大多数的比赛失败的一方还是会活下去继续参加日后的比赛。

 

尽管洛基宁愿把索尔丢在这里余生都做一个奴隶，但他知道他需要他来对抗海拉。洛基很可能已经失去了王位，但他不愿意阿斯加德落入那个女巫的手里。索尔是最佳人选，他别无选择，这也让他烦恼不已。

 

又过了几轮比赛，在索尔再次开始比赛之前，洛基开口道“我说，让我们来点儿更有趣的怎么样？我想和你打个赌。”

 

“打赌？”高天尊一下子来了兴致。

 

“如果我的英灵战士赢了比赛，你就把他还给我再加一艘飞船，协助我返回我的王国。”

 

高天尊做了个鬼脸。“他可是个非常强壮的战士，观众们都爱他。他太宝贵了，我可不舍得把他送人，即使是给一位国王也不行。更何况这位国王如果赌输了也没什么相当的东西抵给我。”

 

洛基总是因为不被视为优秀的战士而烦恼，不过在他那用以示人的迷人面具下，这种烦恼被隐藏得很好。即便是更喜欢诡计甚于肉搏，他仍然比在场的大多数角斗士都强壮。

 

“如果我赌输了，”他死死盯着高天尊用他最蛊惑人心的声音说道，“你将拥有我，做任何你想做的事。”

 

高天尊色迷迷地望着他，眼中满是欢喜。

 

“如果我赢了，我就拥有两个阿斯加德人，其中一个还是国王。这个赌注实在让我无法拒绝。”洛基握住他伸出的手。

索尔站在队列中再次进入竞技场，开始新的一轮战斗。他天生就是干搏击的料，和以往一样他又赢了。洛基努力绷住嘴角不让自己笑得太得意，尽管他冒了极大风险拿自己孤注一掷，但他相信他哥哥有能力做到最好。他们很快就能返回阿斯加德。

 

最终只剩下一场比赛。索尔的对手也是一个富于格斗技巧的战士，一路过关斩将，拼杀到决赛。即使面对实力相当的对手，毫无疑问索尔还是会赢。

 

“你倒是对你的卫士很有信心啊。”高天尊一边看着场上的索尔一边说道，“虽然他第一次进竞技场，但他已经证明了自己有能力进入决赛。” 洛基皱着眉，疑惑不解地看着他。他飞速地扫了一眼场上的排行榜，所有参赛者的名字都被划掉了，只剩两个名字还在上面。难道这不是最终决赛？

 

“决赛？”他不解地问。

 

“什么？对。我当然不会让我的明星选手浪费在这种选拔赛上。观众花了钱来看他。我得想法提高他们的期望值。刚才那些场只是为了选出能和我的冠军抗衡的选手。”

 

洛基的心里咯噔一下。他有些紧张，但脸上不能表现出来。原来还有一个秘密对手，一个他完全不知道的人。索尔一路搏击的时候他在好好休息。即使像索尔一样的神也会累，命运女神在上！如果他太过精疲力竭，那洛基可就有大麻烦了。

 

“你看过我的卫士了，可我一点也不知道你的冠军。这个赌注一点都不公平。”

 

“我可从来没说这个赌是公平的。但是肯定会更有意思。”高天尊轻笑，然后抿了一口饮料。“我的洛基，估计有人几乎已经认为你已经发现了这个赌的结局就是把你自己现给我。”

 

“我是永恒国度的王者，”洛基故作轻松的耸耸肩笑着说：“通常我不会让自己处于这种位置。”

 

“这会让一切变得更甜美”高天尊瞥一眼洛基的身体小声地说。

 

比赛结束了，索尔胜出。高天尊从他的座位上站起来宣布：

 

“刚才是今天的第一部分比赛！让我们掌声鼓励我们的新进优秀选手索尔！”观众们跺脚欢呼。“现在中场休息，决赛半小时后开始！”

 

洛基专注地审视索尔，试图评估他现在的状况：他有多疲惫，是否受伤。在面对最终的对手之前，他只有半小时休息恢复体力。洛基维持着他冷静迷人的面孔，不让一丝一毫的紧张神情流露出来。一边吃着葡萄一边给席间的主人讲着阿斯加德的故事。

 

索尔是洛基见过的最强大的战士，他能赢了这一切。然后他们两个就可以准备上路回家。就是这么简单，根本没什么好担心的。

 

洛基想法把故事拖长，希望高天尊能够忘了时间，好让索尔有更多时间休息。但是观众们开始欢呼，在欢呼声中索尔走进竞技场。高天尊意识到时间到了。

 

“女士们！先生们！你们等待的决赛时刻到了！”观众们大声呼喊！他们终于要看见他们的明星了。“现在请惊人的浩克出场！”

 

当那个中庭来的绿色野兽冲破墙壁进入竞技场时洛基发誓他的心脏真的停止跳动了片刻。该死的！那个东西怎么会在这？！他惊得下巴都掉了，满眼恐惧。

 

不过索尔倒是很快反应过来。

 

“太好了！”他兴高采烈地大喊，观众们安静了下来。索尔转身面对高天尊，冲他挥手示意。“我们认识，他是我工作中认识的朋友.”

 

高天尊瞥了一眼洛基，洛基慌张地假意咳嗽。他希望索尔赶紧闭嘴，以免破坏他所有的谎言。

 

“浩克也是你的英灵战士吗？洛基国王？”高天尊干巴巴的问道，然后转身面向索尔。索尔正在和他的对手像多日未见的老朋友一样聊着天。

 

“我昨天丢了我的锤子，刚刚发生的事。洛基，洛基他还活着！你能相信吗？洛基！看!这是谁！”

 

操！他妈的闭嘴！洛基气得在心里大骂。当浩克看向他时，他的心里升起了一丝恐惧。

 

高天尊看上去并没有被逗笑。洛基的侍卫和他说话的口气怎么像朋友，而不是像下属对上级那样。他奇怪到底为什么阿斯加德的国王要对他说谎。但不管怎样浩克是强壮的武士，高天尊有把握会赢。两个阿斯加德人终将都会为他所有。他会让洛基从他那漂亮的嘴巴里吐露出实情的。

 

浩克厌烦了索尔的喋喋不休，动手打了起来。这本该是洛基在几个世纪以来观看过最令人兴奋的事，可是他满脑子想的都是如果那个野兽赢了，高天尊会怎样对待他。

 

他们同样强壮，技巧丰富。当索尔打到浩克的时候，洛基跳起来为他欢呼。然后他意识到自己的失态，又迅速坐下，朝高天尊礼貌性的笑了笑，这才把目光重新转回比赛，这时浩克已经站起来了。这是绿巨人打过的最长的一场比赛，这引起了高天尊的兴趣。观众们喜爱比赛的每个时刻，他们崇拜他们的明星。能看到他和势均力敌的对手比赛令人耳目一新。

 

而且正如他一早就知道的，浩克赢了。索尔被淘汰出局。洛基震惊得说不出话来。当他向前方的竞技场伸出手时，高天尊给了他一个自信满满的微笑。

 

“结果出来了，我赢了赌注，希望阿斯加德的国王能够信守诺言。”

 

浩克抬头看着他们，其实只是洛基，咆哮着。要不是出于对高天尊的尊敬，绿巨人大概已经跳到他们眼前和洛基开打了。

 

“好像我的冠军对你也很有兴趣。也许我们完事之后我会愿意和他分享你。”

 

“我要离开这个星球，”洛基一边倒退着一边自言自语。他的眼睛紧紧地盯着浩克，脑子里闪现出上次俩人交锋时的画面。

 

客人们退到一边，洛基得以穿过人群。但是没走多远就撞上了一个拾荒者。就是这个女人把索尔带来打争霸赛。

 

“要离开吗？” 她笑着问他，与此同时伸手袭击他。

 

经年的训练让洛基立即做出反应，抬胳膊挡住她的袭击，同时掌中现出匕首。但是这位女士是位相当优秀的战士，很快就战胜了洛基。强有力的拳头击在洛基脸上，他应声倒下。

***

 

洛基发现自己赤身裸体躺在萨卡统治者的床上。他的双臂被缚于背后，锁链缠身。还有一个该死的驯服器贴在他脖子后面。强大如他也只能束手就擒。

 

“我对你真是有点儿失望，洛基，” 高天尊轻描淡写地说着，就好像在谈论天气一样，他给自己倒了杯葡萄酒，“我本以为一个国王会更有诚信，不会仅仅是输了个小赌注就准备偷偷溜掉。又不是输了什么战争。况且这还是他自己提议的，容我加上这点。”

 

“我被你的冠军彻底吓到了。我没想到会在这里见到他。”

 

“对对。你的侍卫怎么说的 ？工作上的朋友？他在阿斯伯格也是为你服务的吗？”

 

“阿斯加德” Loki咬牙切齿地纠正道。

 

“阿斯伯格，阿斯加德”高天尊摆摆手走到床边欣赏地看着他的新的战利品。“无所谓啦，我赢了赌注。如你所说，我现在要以任何我想要的方式来享用你了。”

 

“这不公平！是你让我以为我的侍卫是角斗场里最强壮的战士我才那么说的。

 

“生活处处有惊喜，不是吗？”

 

高天尊喝了口酒，把杯子放在床边的桌子上，然后脱了裤子上床来到洛基身边。他用手轻柔地抚摸着洛基白皙的身体，从脖子摸到大腿根。然后握住洛基的分身，轻柔地挑逗着。

 

洛基咬着嘴唇，僵硬着身体，试图抑制住身体的自然反应。他一点都不想乐在其中。

 

“我还是希望你能尽情地享受这个，我肯定你会的。”高天尊低声说道。另一只手抚摸上洛基的乳头。“当然我也可以利用驯服器来命令你喜欢我对你做的这些。”他故意沉下脸吓唬洛基，就为了从洛基惊恐的表情里得到乐趣。

 

那个男人继续手下轻抚的动作，洛基深吸一口气，放弃了忍耐，决定顺从身体的感受。他用屁股轻轻顶弄了几下，分身硬挺了起来。高天尊笑起来“看！这并不难，不是吗？我可不是说你没怎么硬啊。（that was’t so hard 双关）

 

他躺下给了洛基深深的一吻，然后抓过一瓶润滑剂好让他的手指进入的更顺滑。洛基发出轻柔的呻吟，他的配合取悦了高天尊，他笑了。

 

当洛基彻底勃起时，高天尊从他身边挪开。

 

“把你的腿打开，阿斯加德的国王。让我好好地看看你”

 

洛基照做了，高天尊看着他发出了由衷的赞叹：“哦，看看你，身体的每个部分都如此精致优美。把屁股抬高。”

 

洛基顺从地抬高屁股，高天尊把一个厚枕头垫在下面好保持这个姿势。然后他往手里倒了更多的润滑剂，开始挑逗地在洛基的后穴周围轻柔的抚摸按压。他观察着洛基绞紧后穴，当他把一根手指探进去之前洛基低声呻吟起来。他不得不把手指用力探进去，然后抽出来，再捅进去。

 

“亲爱的，你太紧了。放松，为我打开。”

 

“呀。。。这需要点时间”

 

高天尊手上动作不停，根本不给洛基适应的时间。洛基痛得直吸气，努力地放松自己，然后高天尊的第二根手指插了进去。

 

“啊，你看这样好多了。把腿再分开些。”

 

Loki闭上眼睛试图平复呼吸努力放松。

 

“看着我，亲爱的。”

 

高天尊热切地盯着洛基，与此同时送进了第三根手指。洛基甚至来不及做出调整。他急促地喘息着。当高天尊用手指在他的后穴里做着扩张时他的脸红了。

 

“感觉很好，对吧？”洛基沉默以对。他无所谓地耸耸肩继续说道“好吧，一会儿你会感觉更好的。你应该很快就准备好了。我等这一刻已经等的够久了。”

 

高天尊勾起手指按压到洛基的某一点上，引得洛基惊呼出声，高天尊俯下身亲吻洛基，吞下他的呻吟。他一路从洛基的脖子吻到锁骨，笑着说：“瞧，我说对了吧？”

 

洛基愤愤然地翻了个白眼。人们总是喜欢自说自话，自以为是。不过和高天尊比起来完全不是一个级别的。他不过是动作太粗鲁让洛基吓了一跳。

 

他怕高天尊再做一遍赶紧同意“是，是的。适应以后感觉好多了。”

 

“就说你会喜欢的吧。”高天尊又亲了他一下，然后把手从洛基的里面抽出来。“现在深呼吸，亲爱的。一开始可能有一点疼。”

 

洛基不满的皱起眉头。就这样就完了？这大概是有史以来最短的前戏了，他甚至不确定他是否已经准备妥当。他看着高天尊撩起睡袍露出那根狭长的阴茎，把润滑剂抹在上面。

 

洛基把双腿驾到高天尊的肩膀上来更好的配合他。高天尊把阴茎抵上洛基还在轻微抽搐的小穴，在穴口磨蹭了一会儿，然后毫不犹豫地深深插了进去，即使洛基疼得死死咬住牙关还是抑制不住痛呼出声，高天尊也没有停止动作。

 

直到整根没入，高天尊停下来，让洛基得以缓一口气，然后慢慢地把阴茎拔出来，再深入，如此往复，一遍又一遍。

 

洛基的屁股火辣辣的疼，表情痛苦狰狞。他挪动着屁股迎合着高天尊的阴茎，好让他能碰到那个美妙的点，在终于被戳到时他开始放松紧紧咬住高天尊阴茎的后穴。

 

“这就对了。你可真是无师自通。” 高天尊在洛基的颈边含糊地赞美着。现在他可以随意加快频率了。

 

“我可没说过我是第一次，”洛基轻笑，伴随着诱人地呻吟。“只不过我通常都不是现在这个位置。”

 

“那你喜欢什么体位呢？”高天尊饶有兴趣地反问“是跪着还是撅起来让我干？”

 

“我选你的位置，当然了我估计你不愿意咱俩交换位置。”

 

“所答非所问。给我讲讲到底还有谁得到过你，阿斯加德的国王？”

 

“没有，当国王时绝对没有。那之前-啊-那之前我大概试过几次。”

 

高天尊停下动作。洛基不解地皱起眉头，摇晃着屁股提醒他继续。他抬眼看见高天尊正玩味地审视着他，然后突然笑了下用比之前更快的频率更用力的操弄起来。洛基被这突如其来的攻势刺激得热血沸腾。

 

“所以你的侍卫觉得你们之间足够亲密到他可以直呼你的名字是因为你让他上了你，对吧？”

 

洛基有那么瞬间迷惑不解，然后他想起自己说过的那些谎言。索尔？！高天尊以为索尔上过他？他刚想张嘴提出异议，高天尊就吻住他堵上他的嘴。同时他的手在洛基的身上游走抚摸，让他无暇分神他顾。高天尊一边继续不停地亲吻着他的身体各处一边继续说，弄得洛基满身口水。

 

“我并不是要指责你。他的确是个英俊的男人。你们两个在一起特别好看。也许我该看看他怎么操你。 对，就这么着，我们应该安排一下。”

 

洛基翻了个白眼。为什么要在这个时候讨论索尔？

 

“难道你不想独自享用我吗？” 他呻吟着“我只是你的，随你高兴什么时候操都可以。”

 

高天尊被他的话逗笑了：“你已经是我的了。有时候我更喜欢观赏多于参与。”

 

高天尊又抽插了几下突然把阴茎拔了出来，引得洛基惊喘连连。他的小穴因为异物的突然消失而抽搐。高天尊紧紧盯着他看。

 

“啊！太棒了，我的美人儿！翻过身去。”

 

洛基照他说的做了，虽然姿势不怎么优雅，毕竟他双臂还被锁链紧紧地绑着。

 

“跪着趴好，把屁股抬起来。对，就像这样。”

 

高天尊在洛基的后穴中挤入更多的润滑剂，冰凉的液体让他战栗。很快高天尊就又操了进去，比以前的节奏更快。

 

“哦，命运女神在上！对，就像那样，啊，啊” 洛基因纯然的快感而呻吟着。抛开他现在的处境不提，高天尊的确很富于技巧。

 

他已经不记得过了多久，只要那个男人闭上嘴，尤其是不要谈论愚蠢的索尔这个话题，他真不介意和高天尊搞，搞多久都可以。

 

高天尊终于慢下来，当他拔出性器，被干到精神恍惚的洛基才回过神来。他回头望去，看见高天尊整理着长袍，挨着洛基半躺半坐的姿势靠在床上，给了洛基一个大大的笑容，然后拍着自己的大腿：“过来。”

 

洛基缓缓地坐直。他的乳头被锁链磨得红肿疼痛，他的阴茎沉甸甸，兴奋地滴着水，再有几下就能让他攀上快乐的顶峰了。他不得不移过去，跨骑在高天尊的身上。高天尊扶着自己的阴茎调整着位置，洛基缓慢地坐了下去。

 

当他完全把高天尊的性器吞下时，几乎透不过气来。他喊着高天尊的名字发出窒息般的呻吟。

 

“我的洛基！你真是太美了！”

 

高天尊赞叹着，手在洛基身上上下乱摸，揉捏洛基酸胀的乳头，同时他的屁股也在向上顶弄。洛基把这视为一个继续做的信号，于是开始不顾一切地追逐刚才差一点就到了的高潮。

 

尽管现在他仍然一丝不挂地被绑缚着而高天尊却穿戴齐整，洛基却不再像开始时觉得那么羞耻了。这个姿势给了他些许的掌控力，他决心要让高天尊在他的控制下爽上天。说归其他还是那个可以控制一切的国王。他绞紧埋在他身体里的阴茎，引得高天尊舒服得大声呻吟。

 

高天尊的手又抓住了他的分身，开始快速的撸动。洛基快到了，就差一点点了，马上。。。

 

急促的敲门声响起，有人推门进来。在这个节骨眼洛基根本不想理是谁，他只需要那么一下下，就。。。

 

“洛基？！”

 

他猛地转过头去看，然后瞪大了眼睛，他看见了索尔。

 

“索尔！”

 

与此同时，高天尊恰好撸着他的阴茎让他达到顶峰，他射了出来。随着索尔的名字从他唇边溜出，他的快感，他在过去一个多小时里一直追求的东西也随之消散殆尽。

 

高天尊抓着他的屁股催促他继续动，提醒他自己还没有到高潮，洛基还需要努力。洛基夹紧还嵌在他身体里的性器，上下动着。并且试图忽视他的哥哥正在旁边观看，看着他有意这么做。

 

他问高天尊“他怎么在这？”

 

“我让他来的。”那个男人促挟地笑道，“我想让他来看着我们。当然，我本希望他能早点儿出现。不过，哇！他出现的时机简直太棒了！千载难逢！”

 

他让洛基向前趴到他身上，用手把洛基的臀瓣大大分开，好让索尔看得更清楚。

 

“我的亲亲洛基，现在告诉我这个男人是你什么人？”

 

“我跟你说过了。”

 

“你是说过。不过谎言总是如此的沉闷，真相就令人兴奋多了。我敢肯定。所以现在告诉我，他有没有操过你？”

 

“他是我弟弟，”索尔颇据占有欲的宣称道。洛基转头瞪了他一眼。

 

他冷笑着纠正：“领养的。”

 

高天尊大笑。

 

“我就知道！真相总是更令人兴奋。这太有趣了！我还是要看你们俩个做。正如你说的，你是领养的，这不会造成任何伤害。”

 

洛基伏下身吻住高天尊想以此打断他的喋喋不休。听着他谈论索尔，尤其是索尔还站在一边看着他们，实在让他没办法让高天尊达到高潮。幸运的是索尔没再说话，他看见了绑在洛基身上的锁链和驯服器。但凡有脑子都能看出来这是怎么一回事。

 

高天尊给了洛基一巴掌，打断了他的吻。

 

“用嘴弄，用你那漂亮的，撒谎成性的小嘴。”

 

洛基盯着他看了一会儿，咽下仅存的一点儿自尊。他直起身，感觉到阴茎从他身体里滑出来，后穴被撑开得太久来不及收缩而大开着。他艰难地往下移动着身体。

 

被绑着无法用手和胳膊，让他很难找到一个舒服的姿势，但他最终还是做到了。他弯腰跪在那里，正好让索尔看个满眼。也许这正是高天尊想要达到的目的。

 

他把高天尊的阴茎含进嘴里，在心里苦涩的想“让他看着好了。”

 

高天尊舒服地呻吟着。一只手抓着洛基的头发控制他的移动，另一只手抓着自己阴茎的根部固定住它。当他再度睁开眼，看见索尔正盯着洛基湿漉漉不停抽搐的后穴，神情复杂，混杂着震惊和感叹。他笑了起来，不论兄弟与否，他很快就能从这两个阿斯加德人身上找到更多乐趣。

 

洛基有个天才的舌头，没用多长时间就让高天尊把前液射进他的喉咙。洛基哼了一声，舌头上用力，然后整个世界在高天尊眼前炸开了花。

 

他迅速从洛基嘴里拔出阴茎以便能射到他脸上。洛基一时没反应过来，微微张着嘴喘息着。当精液喷射到他脸上时，不由自主地瑟缩了一下。这样的他看上去淫靡又美丽，高天尊觉得洛基是他近年来见过的最美丽的小东西。

 

“操！太棒了！绝对的完美！就像我第一眼看见你时想象的那样。哦，这个小游戏太值得了。”

 

他又几次把阴茎放进洛基又湿又热的嘴里，直到他把所有精液都吞干净。他拍了拍洛基的头，示意他可以从床上下去了。

 

索尔走过来，警惕地看着高天尊，但没有说话。他帮洛基解开绑在身上的锁链，随手扔在地上。

 

高天尊起身，来到兄弟俩跟前，带着得意的笑容。他什么都没说，只是去取了件长袍来亲自给洛基穿上，又借机隔着轻薄的布料再次抚摸洛基的身体，完全无视来自竞争对手警告意味的咆哮声。从现在起事情变得非常有意思了。

 

他允许兄弟俩离开他的房间，俩人迅速退出。等在外面的守卫送他们去他们各自的房间。

 

门一关上洛基立即用那件价值不菲的袍子抹了把脸，他用眼角扫了一眼索尔，那个男人异乎寻常地安静。

 

他的计划失败了，得想个新的点子把他自己和索尔弄出去，越快越好。首要任务是除掉守卫。

 

索尔和他想法一致，因为在他冲洛基点头示意之后，猛地向前把守卫击倒。事情终于有了进展，他俩应该马上就能逃走了。


	2. 第二章 上

“嗯，这真是太好了，不是吗？绝对是棒极了。你确定把每件事都想周全了吗？索尔。”

 

“我两天没见到你了，我一直在担心你。而你跟我说的第一件事就是这个吗？”

 

索尔瞪着洛基，然后把目光移到了攥紧的拳头上。他的手被绑在椅子上。是的，他们逃跑的企图失败了。只要轻轻地按下小小的按钮，强大的电流就会从装在他们身上的驯服器发出，通过他们的神经系统传遍全身，排山倒海般的疼痛轻易就能把他们击倒在地。

 

高天尊觉得索尔作为一个战士还是非常有价值的，这就是为什么在他企图叛逃之后没有立即被化掉的原因。不过他也没能回到自己原来的房间，而是被关进牢房，锁在这把该死的椅子上。

 

因为洛基穿着高天尊华丽的袍子，他没有被电击太久时间，一旦被制服就停了。其实只是让他尝一尝个中滋味，让他明白如果胆敢再试图逃跑会有什么样的惩罚等着他。一想到当时守卫们正把他抬起来时从他兄弟嘴里吐出的那些话语，索尔就气得咬牙切齿。

 

“他抓着我，我打不过他，他太强大了。我没打算逃走的。”

 

尽管索尔知道这是洛基自保的方式，但把所有的指责都推到他身上依然让他觉得深受伤害。

 

“本来我的计划很完美，只要你能打赢那场比赛，”洛基冷笑，索尔再次抬头看向他。“即使带着这玩意我们也可以逃离萨卡。”他恼火地指着脖子上的驯服器。“而你呢，却还是要去找那个绿色怪物而不是找飞机，事情都被你搞砸了。你到底是怎么想的？！”

 

“我在想我们需要浩克的帮忙来对抗海拉！”索尔气愤地吼回去，然后意识到自己太大声，又把语气放缓。“弟弟，你也知道，仅凭我们俩打不过海拉的，她太强大了。布鲁斯班纳是我的朋友，而且他需要回家，不能陷在这一辈子。

 

“你是说那个在角斗场差点儿杀了你的怪物？是啊，他的确是个强大的战士，但是很可能我们还没见到海拉，他就先把咱俩杀了。”

 

“他也是可以讲道理的！“索尔反驳“只不过角斗场是个错误的场所和他讨论问题。不过如此”

 

洛基看着他陷入沉思。不得不承认索尔给出的理由完全符合逻辑。他们需要这个危险的生物跟他们一起回去，才能有机会跟他们的姐姐对抗。

 

“那你怎么样？”太安静了，索尔打破他的沉思问道。“是高天尊发现你太有价值了才没处死你，还是你一直坚称自己无辜？”

 

“我当然很有价值了。”

 

“在他的床上？” 索尔自己都分不清他的语气是嘲讽还是担忧。

 

”怎么说呢，那也不是完全不能忍受。”洛基耸了耸肩，脸上似笑非笑。他想起过去两天那个男人给他的那些密集强烈的欢愉。“除此之外，我有自己宽敞的屋子，想去哪就去哪。比起被绑在这恶心的监狱小黑屋里的椅子上，等着被送去格斗直到死亡可强多了。”

 

“想去哪就去哪的自由？怎么要花两天才来看我？

 

“我一直忙呀！”洛基呲牙暧昧的笑，语气中的暗示让索尔脸红，他尽量绷住脸。“观众太喜欢你了。他不可能做出太过激烈的决定。我知道你不会被处死的。”

 

“可我不知道你会不会被处死！”

 

索尔盯着洛基的脸，他的眼睛瞪得又大又亮，嘴巴微微张开，眉头突然皱起。但是很快洛基从发现索尔有多担心他的震惊中回过神，继而表情转为厌烦。

 

“我知道怎么让自己活下去，索尔。我已经这么做了好多年了。”

 

洛基把目光移开试图收拾起心情。当索尔再次开口，他的语调更平静轻柔，试图让洛基的情绪缓和下来。他冲着洛基戴的手环示意，那玩意阻碍了洛基的魔法，使他们在试图逃跑时不能为他们做掩护。

 

“你能来这说明你的魔法又可以用了？弟弟？”

 

洛基抬手看了看腕子上的东西，那是个挺小的黑色手环，可就像驯服器一样深深的嵌在肌肤里，想拿下来几乎是不可能的。

 

“我找到办法让我的魔法绕过它做些简单的事，就像现在这样来看你。我还在想法怎么能在不砍掉我的手臂的情况下把它拿掉。”他放下胳膊再次面对索尔。“我会跟高天尊说让他对你好点儿。这样作为角斗士你才能带给观众更好的表现。我会建议让你和那个野兽住一间屋。到时候我会来找你们。所以你最好在这之前让他尽快恢复理智。”

 

索尔给了他一个温暖的由衷的微笑“谢谢你！”

 

洛基也冲他笑了笑，这让索尔感到一阵心疼。从什么时候开始事情变得一错再错，洛基已经不再是他曾拥有的那个乖巧的小弟弟。

 

“好好休息吧，哥哥。今天晚上有场硬仗。别让自己被对手杀了。”

 

说完这句他的幻影渐渐散去，独留索尔待在漆黑封闭的囚室。

********  
为了更好地应对观众对雷人的喜爱，游戏规则做了一些调整。与其让他一步一步打满整个锦标赛，不如让他在锦标赛的最后来一场特殊的比赛。虽然胜利者在面对浩克之前能够休息，但是索尔要同时与五位武士比试来增加比赛的娱乐性。 

 

另外与上次比赛不同，洛基不再是高天尊的座上嘉宾，现在他是高天尊的所有物，穿着轻薄华丽的袍子，像是那个男人的一个漂亮的装饰物，坐在他大腿上， 亲密地倚着他，搂着他的脖子，时不时地喂他一粒葡萄。这和几周前在阿斯加德的情景何其相似，只不过当时洛基是那个吃葡萄的。 

 

这是他第一次走出高天尊的寝宫，他以为那些高天尊身边他曾与之打过交道的人们会嘲笑他从自由身变成了一个奴隶。但实际上除了高天尊的心腹托帕兹，其他人似乎对他更尊重了。 

 

也许这和他被打扮的方式有关。不像高天尊的其他奴隶，他穿着最华丽的衣服，而且在他们做了半天富有创意性的性爱活动之后躺在床上休息时，高天尊给他的指甲都涂成了深蓝色。 

 

冲了个淋浴之后，仆人们进来给他化妆，他们按照主人的品味给洛基下巴上画了一道亮闪闪的蓝色，和高天尊的一样。他们又给他画了亮蓝和粉紫色的眼影和眼线。 

 

他穿的袍子是深蓝色的，混杂了粉紫和金色，衣料太薄，裹在里面的身子若隐若现，更不要提那些高天尊在他身上留下的性爱痕迹。斑斑吻痕在洛基苍白的肌肤上格外显眼。他的袍子上缀满了细小的珠宝，在灯光下闪闪发光。这让他看上去就是高天尊的情人，而不是奴隶什么的。洛基在心里盘算着用不了几天他就能让那个男人认为他是爱高天尊的，让他把驯服器摘掉，可能的话连那个控制他魔法的手镯一起拿掉。他有本事让自己保持有趣和诱人，不会让高天尊对他失去兴趣。 

 

他几乎能想象到自己留在萨卡，作为高天尊的心腹统治这里，直到他把高天尊推翻接管萨卡，当然只有在这个被垃圾环绕的城市还没让他厌烦的情况下。毕竟宇宙垃圾场之王的称号总不如永恒国度或者中庭之王听上去那么有吸引力。 

 

“我亲爱的洛基，要不要再打个赌呀？”第一轮比赛的中场时高天尊问。 

 

洛基皱着眉没说话，不像上次，现在他什么都没有，拿什么打赌呢。高天尊没等他开口就继续说。 

 

“谁赢了就由谁来决定我们今天晚上的性爱游戏怎么玩。” 

 

“那要是我赢了，我要把你绑起来玩点儿变态小游戏。好不好？”洛基摆出他最迷人的笑容要求道。 

 

争取主动权由自己决定做什么，比起对高天尊的那些稀奇古怪随时出现的想法言听计从，会更让高天尊感兴趣。而且更为重要的是，如果能把他绑起来打晕，洛基就有大把的时间带着哥哥一起逃走。 

 

“嗯，这主意听上去非常有趣。如果我赢了你要无条件地取悦我。” 

 

洛基轻笑着，倚在高天尊的怀里咬着他的耳垂问道： 

 

“难道我还没有取悦到你吗？亲爱的？”他的语气象只慵懒的猫舒服的打着呼噜。他知道每次他这样说话都能让那个男人兴奋。 

 

“当然，你当然有”男人肯定的说。他闭着眼睛，当洛基轻轻地吮吸他的耳垂时，舒服得呻吟出声。“这只是为了给游戏增加些趣味。再说了，你也没什么好失去的，只会有可能赢点什么。” 

 

洛基知道事情不会那么简单，但要是拒绝那才是傻子。他故意朝高天尊的耳朵里吹口气，弄得高天尊痒痒的。 

 

“好，我和你打这个赌。我们赌什么呢？谁将对战你的冠军吗？” 

 

“事实上我在想就是现在场上那个男人，他将会赢。然后被绿巨人彻底摧毁。这将是多么刺激的画面呀。” 

 

洛基看向那个角斗士，他是个身形巨大笨重，肤色黝黑的生物，鼓胀的肌肉遍布全身。他很轻松地击垮对手。简直就是为角斗场而生的选手。 

 

洛基又等了几轮比赛，然后一个角斗士吸引了他的注意。这是一个女人，身材高挑，有着美丽的绿松石一般的皮肤，而且移动异常迅速。她的快速敏捷以及作战时狡猾的特质吸引了洛基。她的作战方式和洛基自己很像。当然她最终会死于绿巨人之手，但是在选拔赛的决赛中她绝对能找到巧妙的办法击败高天尊的人选。洛基瞥了眼排行榜，她的名字叫Aarika。 

 

“我选她！” 

 

游戏变得更加有趣了。Aarika每赢一轮，洛基的希望就增加一分。她真是好棒极了。 

 

但是就在还差两轮就到决赛的时候，一个陷阱突然出现，而且看上去并不算是随机的。以前也会有陷阱随机出现，可是这个出现的时机太过可疑。Aarika完全没有预料到就被陷在里面根本来不及跳开。她的脚被卡住，以致腿被砍掉。她痛得尖叫，想要滚到一边躲开对手的袭击。但是她没能躲开，脑袋被砸烂。 

 

“哦!太遗憾了。。。”洛基熟练地掩饰起沮丧的心情，撅嘴嗔道：“我本来还希望能看到她更多的表演呢。她真的挺厉害的。” 

 

“是啊，她是很厉害。的确是太遗憾了。看她怎么对战我的选手肯定很有意思。可是这就是比赛。你永远不知道这些个陷阱什么时候会出现。它们根本就是随机的。” 

 

洛基看着她的大块尸体被移走，残留的碎块和其它失败者的血浆碎尸混在一起时刻提醒着上场的角斗士们必须全力以赴。 

 

这个陷阱太可疑了，根本不像是随机的。洛基很生气失去了这个机会。他现在需要转移自己的注意力以防损失更多。他往嘴里塞了一粒葡萄，贴上高天尊，用接吻的方式把葡萄喂给他。 

 

剩下的几轮比赛进展飞快，毋庸置疑高天尊的选手最后胜出。 

当高天尊宣布大家期待已久的索尔即将登场时，观众们发出的欢呼声震耳欲聋。雷人是和绿巨人交过锋的对手中唯一的幸存者，即使上场比赛他输了，依然受众人喜爱。他的受欢迎程度几乎可以与绿巨人媲美。 

 

洛基的心被一股毫无来由的嫉妒情绪刺痛。他也想要那样的爱戴和崇拜。当然他可不想为这而成为一个角斗士。他可以打败这里所有的挑战者，但他知道最终他还是会败给绿巨人。目前看来还是保持在高天尊的床上对他最有利。 

 

索尔一如既往的光芒四射。五个身形高大如怪兽一般的武士一起对战索尔。为了能让洛基更好的实施他的计划，索尔卖力表现，在杀死对手之前让对战精彩刺激，尽量增加比赛的娱乐性。 

 

在索尔接受粉丝们的崇拜，竞技场也在为最终之战做清洁准备时，洛基转向高天尊，他倾身靠向高天尊，诱惑地对着他的爱人附耳低语：为了日后索尔和绿巨人的对战更精彩，希望高天尊能安排他的哥哥和绿巨人同居一室。洛基缓慢地舔舐着高天尊的耳廓，高天尊同意了这个请求。 

 

交易似乎是达成了。 

 

简单！


	3. 第二章 下

高天尊下令在他最大的房间举行一个派对。已经在萨卡待了几周的洛基很清楚这是个什么样的派对。他参加过几次那个男人办的聚会，不过因为没必要，他并没有真正参与到狂欢中。不过是在高天尊看他时逢场作戏一下，搂个漂亮的男的或者女的亲一下。以此来保持高天尊对他的兴趣，同时又不需要他付出什么。甚至都不需要让那个男人看他的身体。

但是现在他打赌输了，毋庸置疑这个派对他是必须参加的。要无条件地取悦高天尊，无论那将是什么。他只希望不是为了满足高天尊的观赏乐趣而被其他人操。洛基希望只是被他一个人拥有。

他朝吧台走去，为了离那些性爱狂欢远一些，除非高天尊特别指示。那个曾给过他有力一击的小女人已经在那了。他啜着马蒂尼酒，好奇地打量她，在心里胡乱地想着她到底从哪来的，能这么轻易就把他打倒。

她举起酒瓶向他致意，然后把酒灌进嘴里。他看到她胳膊上有个纹身。他皱着眉头不太相信他看到的东西。可是当他想再看看清楚，那女人已经放下胳膊，抓起一捆酒瓶，溜达着走去一个更舒服的地方。

她是个女武神！

突然间被这个小女人击败的愤恨不甘也没那么严重了。毕竟她可是阿斯加德顶尖的精英武士之一，宣誓效忠王室的。也许稍微提醒一下她的誓言，她就会跟随他和索尔一起逃离以及那个绿色的大怪兽，如果索尔能说服他。

他摆弄着左手腕上那个阻碍了他的魔法的镯子，想给索尔发信息，告诉他自己的发现。但是他做不到，除非他能一个人单独呆着。虽然屋子里挤满了人且都在忙于从彼此身上汲取欢愉，或者忙于享用美食，但总会有人注意到洛基在试图绕过镯子的禁锢。

高天尊出现在屋子中间，作为一个富有魅力的派对主持人和独裁者，他吸引了屋子里所有人的注意力。

“大家好！你们玩得开心吗？我在说什么呀，你们当然玩的开心了。我很高兴地宣布：今晚我给大家带来一位非常非常特殊的宾客！无论我走到哪都能听到你们如何崇拜他，这个伟大的战士，仅次于我的冠军。他就是今晚的嘉宾 - 雷人！”

洛基吃惊得瞪大了眼睛，他看见了索尔，被绑在一个沙发椅上抬了进来，他被扒的精光，胸脯剧烈地起伏着，肌肉鼓胀的胳膊徒劳无功地挣扎着，试图挣脱手腕上的束缚。

人群欢呼着向他敬酒，然后散开继续他们刚才在做的事。高天尊也被几个女人引走了。索尔对着企图触摸他的人怒目而视。

洛基小心翼翼地避开高天尊，和正在跳舞的人群，或是正在交媾的生物们，向着索尔走了过来。

“洛基！这就是你干的好事？！”

“你总是把你所有的不适都归咎于我。停止指责我吧！索尔” 洛基翻了个白眼，喝了口酒继续说：“我比你更不希望你现在出现在这。不过既然你已经在这...”  
他停了下来，拿眼瞪着一个试图接近索尔的女性外星人，把她吓跑。现在他对他们之间相对比较私密的环境表示满意，倾身贴近索尔继续说道。

“你大概对我们这里有个女武神会敢兴趣。”

索尔难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

“一个女武神？！她们不是很久以前就都死了吗？”

“我们是这么被教导的。再一次很多我们被告知的事都不是真的。”在索尔想要生气地打断他之前，洛基抬手微微地做了个对奥丁道歉的手势。一个非常虚情假意的道歉，尽管如此，还是安抚到了索尔。“我会尽量赢得她的青睐，而你...”

他被搭在肩膀上的手打断。不用回头他也知道是谁，他对那双手太了解了。

“我亲爱的洛基，在和你哥哥说悄悄话吗？”高天尊微笑着凑过来，在洛基的脸颊上亲了一口。“有什么重要的事非得现在在这讨论，而不去享受丰盛的美食，佳酿和肉体呢？”

洛基大笑，顺势依偎到高天尊的怀里。

“这正是我对索尔说的。他似乎有点不情愿放松。我只是告诉他没人会吃了他，除非他想要。”

“太对了！今天晚上就是要放手去找乐子。你看上去绝对需要。姑娘们！”

几个半裸的女人凑到索尔跟前，开始轻柔地抚摸他。她们摩挲着他的胸肌，腹肌和大腿，让他放松进入状态。其中一个把大量的润滑剂倒到他的裆部，开始上下撸动他的阴茎，让它勃起变硬。

索尔扭头看向洛基，洛基趁高天尊亲吻他的后颈时小心翼翼地跟他对口型说“放松”。洛基示意他配合一起玩。而此刻索尔只能相信洛基的判断。他扫了眼聚集在他周围的女人们，然后深吸一口气。在他年少轻狂时参加过很多这种乱交派对。这一个没什么不一样的，尽管他被束缚在椅子上。

“你看看！这可真是令人印象深刻呀！”高天尊上前一步，把洛基压着靠在椅子的一侧，一边饶有兴致地看着索尔的阴茎。“你们阿斯伯格的人都像你俩这么漂亮诱人吗？”

洛基回头冲他笑着说：

”大部分都是的。我非常希望你能亲自去看看。他们肯定喜欢你的派对。”

“他们现在会吗？”高天尊一边用手在洛基的身体两侧摩挲着一边笑着问。他掀起洛基身上轻薄的袍子，摸着他的肌肤。“那我要考虑考虑离开萨卡的危险性。”

“危险？”索尔忍不住问道，与此同时一只温柔的手正在抚弄他的蛋蛋。

“啊？是的，我们有许多通道通向宇宙的其它部分，但是肯定你也看见了有多少碎片从那些通道掉落。如果有一个击中-”高天尊比着手势嘴里发出一声爆炸的声音，“ - 然后所有的欢乐就都消失了，也许甚至是对像我这样的宇宙长老也是。”

他抓住索尔的分身套弄了几分钟，手上沾满润滑剂，他惊叹于索尔分身的粗大和分量。然后他收回手开始套弄自己的阴茎。

“洛基我的小宝贝儿，我要进去了。”

高天尊的突然进入让洛基痛得直吸气，他咬住嘴唇。他提前已经做过准备，湿润的，扩张好的。可是突如其来的进入还是让他疼得透不过气。高天尊把他身上华丽的袍子扒下来扔在一边。

“简直是天堂！这种感觉太美妙了！”高天尊呻吟着，推着洛基，把他按在沙发的扶手上，使他上半身贴着索尔魁梧的身躯。“看看你们俩，在一起简直太美味了。我刚才说到哪了？哦，通道。上千年来很多人试过从萨卡逃跑，但是绝大多数都变成了火花。我最亲爱的雷人，如果你还有逃跑的念头的话，我劝你最好还是放弃吧。在这里享受快乐生活岂不是更好？战斗和性爱，这绝对是像你这样的武士的天堂。”

洛基觉得索尔沉默了太久，为了打破沉默，他肆无忌惮地大声呻吟着说："当然是。他只不过是太顽固不愿意承认罢了。”

看索尔还不说话，洛基在他胸部咬了一口。索尔嘶了一声，然后冲着高天尊勉强笑了笑，算是给他一个肯定的答复。女人们继续撸着他的阴茎，前液流了出来顺着他的阴茎滴落。

高天尊把阴茎拔出来，玩兴大发的拍打着洛基的屁股，示意他挪到椅子的正前方。

“起来。”

洛基看上去疑惑不解，但很快明白过来男人的意思。女人们已经从索尔身边让开，给洛基留出位置。他回头看向高天尊问他是不是认真的。那个男人盯着他的脸告诉他是的，现在正是适合的时间和场合来做这个。不要试图再次想法逃避偿还赌债的事，这个习惯对他没有一点好处。

洛基只好小心翼翼的深吸一口气，跨骑在索尔身上。沙发椅子足够宽敞让他跪在索尔大腿两侧，并且椅子的材质足够柔软让他舒服地跪在上面。高天尊让他坐在索尔大腿上，让索尔把腿大大分开，他好站在哥俩之间。

椅子的高度调整得刚刚好，使高天尊能顺利地再次进入洛基，然后以刚才那样快的速度开始继续操弄起来。

洛基发出的呻吟声是索尔从来没听到过的。虽然趴在索尔身上被操让他烦恼，被一屋子人盯着看让他觉得窘迫，但同时又让他觉得无比兴奋刺激。

索尔忍不住带着敬佩的心情看着那张英俊的脸，他的眼睛紧闭着，脸颊泛红，额头上的汗水和闪亮的化妆品相互映衬。他往下撇了一眼发现洛基的分身已经硬得不行，前液就快滴到索尔的身上。

突然间索尔那被忽视的阴茎蠢蠢欲动，渴望被关注。他向上顶弄着，希望得到些摩擦。但是他什么都没碰到，只有空气。洛基觉察到他的动作，睁开眼，带着一丝失望的目光看着他。

高天尊正在操着他给全场的人看，洛基抬起手紧紧地抓住索尔的肩膀，仿佛抓住救命稻草一般。他把前额抵上索尔的，然后又闭上了眼睛。他急促地喘着粗气，深陷情欲不能自拔。

他痛恨这种情况，但是高天尊对他的身体太过了解了，甚至比他自己都清楚，所作一切都能让洛基按照他的意愿所反应。

索尔的瞳孔都放大了，他呼吸着他弟弟的每一下喘息，每一声呻吟。他温热的气息吹到他的唇边。他发现自己是如此的渴望能触摸他的兄弟，像洛基抓着他那样紧紧地搂住他，在高天尊疯狂对待他时成为他最坚固的靠山。可惜他做不到，他的手被紧紧地绑在椅子上。

洛基突然尖声叫了起来，索尔感觉到一股温热的液体射在他的肚子和阴茎上。他低头看了眼身上的白浊，而与此同时洛基迷失在高潮的余韵中。高天尊继续操弄了几分钟然后射在了洛基的里面。

洛基呻吟着把脸埋进索尔的颈窝，然后在索尔的大腿上找了个更舒服的姿势以平复呼吸，完全无视从后穴中流出的精液。部分观众对这表演鼓掌叫好。

高天尊又站到一边以便能从一个更好的角度欣赏他的这两个阿斯加德人。他笑着说：“你看，雷人。这就是生命最终会归结为的东西。所有的欢愉让生命更有意义。你弟弟懂得这点。我希望你也能明白。洛基我的宝贝，帮帮他。”

洛基瞥一眼高天尊，然后右手犹豫着慢慢地顺着索尔的身体摸下去，握住他的阴茎懒洋洋的撸了起来。他的嘴贴着索尔的脸和唇，他并没有真的亲吻他的哥哥，只是为了取悦高天尊才做给他看的。

高天尊对着一屋子人高声说道“朋友们！都过来看看！雷人和他的弟弟，阿斯加德的王，为我们带来的独家表演。他值得奖励，对不对？雷人在角斗场已经为我们带来了最精彩的表演，最好的奖励当然要留给最优秀的战士。是什么呢？那就是他的弟弟！”

索尔闭上眼睛就好像那样就能听不见高天尊滔滔不绝的演说。洛基缓慢地近似挑逗地撸着他的阴茎，同时充满色情意味地亲吻着索尔的脸颊给在场的观众看。很快洛基的嘴唇移到了索尔的耳边，压低声音对着索尔耳语。声音太低，索尔几乎听不见。

“他同意了让你和绿巨人待在一间屋。但是我怀疑他不会白白答应我而不付出什么代价的。所以配合我一起好好表现，这样他就不会改变主意。你看上去越投入，他越喜欢我们为他所做的事，我们受到的限制就会越少。过几个晚上我来找你，别让我后悔带上那个怪兽。”

索尔学洛基的样子，好像在亲吻他的面颊和耳朵，实际是在他耳边悄悄地说；

“我会保证布鲁斯举止正常。”

洛基把嘴移回索尔的唇上，与其说他俩是在接吻，更像是在互啄。索尔抽空瞄了一眼高天尊，那个人还在发表长篇大论，然后他伸出舌头舔了洛基的上唇一下。洛基喘息着，瞪圆了眼睛，索尔居然在用舌头挑逗他。

索尔把舌头伸进洛基的嘴里，一开始洛基想拉开距离，但最终索尔向前探身用唇封住洛基的嘴。一开始洛基对这个吻没有做出什么反应，以至于索尔以为他做得太过，越界了。正想退回来，洛基却吻了回来。他的右手还在撸着索尔的阴茎，左手也开始拨弄着他的乳头。

洛基打断这个吻以便能够呼吸些空气，但他的嘴还在亲吻着索尔的肌肤。他脸上的妆花了，在索尔的唇上留下蓝色的印记。洛基看向高天尊，后者示意他继续进一步做下去。

高天尊以前说的话在他脑海里回响，让他不得不鼓起勇气来完成它。

“如果我赢了，你要无条件地取悦我。”

“你准备好了吗？”洛基在索尔的耳边悄声问到。

索尔想装傻，他太清楚接下来要发生什么。

“我能感觉到在高天尊的房间里那次你在看着我。”洛基呻吟着说，“你本来可以看别处的，但是你没有，你一直在盯着我看。”

“我得确保你无恙。”

“哦，多么高尚的理由。”洛基笑了。

索尔感觉到椅子背向后仰去，使他几乎是躺下。洛基跪着爬到索尔的腰部找好位置，手臂转到背后抓住索尔的阴茎，对准后穴，眼睛盯着高天尊，坐了下去。索尔的龟头太过粗大，进入时洛基禁不住呻吟起来。

索尔头向后躺倒，屁股向上顶弄。他的阴茎在经过太长时间被忽视之后，突然进入到这又湿又热又紧的通道中，那感觉太超过了，让他无法抵抗这诱惑。洛基因为这突然的顶入惊呼出声。但他没有阻止索尔继续。

索尔操进那个湿热的小穴。他不愿意去想那是他的弟弟，最好是闭上眼睛想象一下别人。可是洛基在把他自己完全按在索尔的阴茎上时发出的声音太大了，完全没法忽视掉。他只能看着。洛基仰着头大口喘着气，索尔的阴茎太大了。

索尔没办法慢下来，他也无法闭上眼睛。他最想做的是搂住洛基的后颈，把他揽入怀中亲吻他。可是无法办到的挫败感使他只能更用力的顶弄，使洛基在他身上颠簸起伏。

“他们两个的表演是不是特别精彩？”索尔听见高天尊对他周围的观众说“他们是我最珍贵的财产。”

一阵小小的电流流过索尔的身体，虽不足以伤害到他，却足够能让洛基从埋在他身体里的索尔的那部分感受到。他惊叫出声，然后趴到索尔的身上吻住他的嘴。高天尊咯咯笑着关上了索尔的驯服器。然后绕到椅子的正前方以便更清楚的观看哥俩身体连接的地方。

他伸手去逗弄索尔的蛋蛋，去撸索尔的阴茎因为这个姿势无法完全进入露在外面的那部分。他又在索尔操进洛基的小穴时用手指摸着洛基敏感的穴口。一个先前围在索尔周围的女人拿着瓶润滑剂过来，把液体倒在他俩接合的部位。这让索尔的进入更加顺滑。高天尊的手指上也都是润滑剂，他开始把一根手指伸进洛基的后穴，在里面抚摸索尔的阴茎。

索尔有着不同寻常的粗大性器，把洛基的后穴撑得比以往更开。但是高天尊还要让他再撑开些。很快他开始探入第二根手指，洛基呻吟着表示抗议。

第三根手指的进入让他焦急地回头望向高天尊，后者平静的对他说话试图安抚他，一只手轻柔地抚摸着洛基的屁股，另一只手试图将第四根手指伸进去。

索尔试图亲吻洛基来分散他的注意力。他为自己的无能为力而烦恼，挣扎着攥紧了拳头。他太想用手插进他的头发里了，可现在只能用嘴去安抚他。

高天尊为洛基扩张了很长时间，同时撸着索尔的性器。然后他把手指抽出来，用手打开洛基的穴口准备着。洛基紧紧闭着眼，摒住呼吸等待着，不知道会是什么东西操进来。索尔也停下动作，好让他的弟弟好过一点。

此时高天尊自己操了进去，和索尔比起来他的性器细多了，他先是几下轻浅的抽插，好让洛基适应。然后开始更深入的操弄直到能达到的最深处。

索尔轻柔地对着洛基说话，提醒他继续呼吸。高天尊也在抚摸他的身体以缓解他的不适。洛基花了点时间来适应两个人同时在他的身体里面。然后他点点头，示意他们可以继续了。

索尔躺在下面开始缓慢地顶入，他的阴茎和高天尊的摩擦着，使得他们的动作必须同步。洛基用手死死抓着索尔上臂的肌肉，力气大得足以弄伤索尔。他的指关节因为用力而发白，不过索尔没有抱怨。洛基低头看着索尔，眼睛因为疼痛和刺激睁得大大的。索尔想抬起身继续亲吻他，但是够不到。

高天尊开始加快速度，引得索尔也跟着加速。当洛基开始在俩人的阴茎上上下颠动时大概都没意识到自己叫得有多大声。他的分身也再次硬得像石头一样。这让索尔稍稍放宽心。他知道尽管洛基有多不想这么做，但还是在其中感受到了快感。

高天尊亲吻抚摸洛基的后背和颈部，扳过他的头亲吻他的嘴。而索尔只能带着一丝嫉妒的心情看着。他突然使劲顶了一下，让洛基小声叫起来，他靠回索尔的身上去亲他。

高天尊贴着洛基的后背，跟他一起趴下，为了看哥俩如何接吻。他一只手还在抚摸洛基，另一只手伸向索尔。轻轻地摸他胳膊上的肌肉，然后揉捏他的胸肌，仿佛那是女人的乳峰。

当洛基往旁边挪了一点好透口气的时候，高天尊越过他的肩膀去亲索尔，而索尔接受了。这感觉太荒谬了，索尔想着，他在亲吻一个男人，而这个男人正和他一起操着洛基，而洛基在喘息间还时不时打起精神用舌头舔舐他俩嘴唇的交接处，试图来个三人共吻。  
索尔已经不知道过了多久。他有着令人难以置信的持久力，可以连续干上几个小时。但是为了洛基，他试图尽量快的完成，而且他希望高天尊也能这么想。

“我要来了！我要来了！”洛基气喘吁吁地低声说着，然后呻吟着射了索尔一身。

他的声音很小，完全地坦白，毫无戒备，证明了他有多疲惫多糟糕。可这一切又是如此美丽，让索尔迅速接近高潮的边缘。

“洛基！”他喊着弟弟的名字最后一次用力顶进去，然后他到了，把所有的精液都射在他弟弟的身体里。

他感觉到高天尊的阴茎摩擦着他的，他的囊袋撞击着他的。这个男人还在操着洛基，而洛基已经筋疲力尽瘫软在索尔身上，一动不动。尽管索尔憎恶这种感觉，但又不得不承认他的阴茎被这样摩擦感觉有多美妙，尤其是在他已经射尽最后一滴精液之后。

高天尊再次亲吻索尔。他加快了速度，同时双手抚摸着他的两个阿斯加德人。索尔想拔出来，好让洛基能好受一些，否则不停的摩擦下他会再次勃起。可是他现在被固定在洛基的体内，他们俩只能靠高天尊大发慈悲了。尽管他不想，但他发现他又硬了。

只有洛基在索尔耳边的喘息呻吟和嘶嘶的吸气声让他知道洛基还有意识。

索尔开始了第二轮的冲刺，疯狂追逐着第二次高潮，希望能尽快完成任务。高天尊轻笑，一边啃咬亲吻着洛基的肩膀，一边和索尔一起操着洛基。

“他一直渴望能最终拥有你，”高天尊在洛基的耳边低语。“他的那根是不是和我想象的一样好？”

洛基没法回答他的问题，就算他想也做不到。他只剩下喘气的力气了。他头晕目眩，身体因为超负荷而异常敏感。当他再次高潮来临时几乎昏了过去。

终于，在感觉是永无止境之后，索尔又一次高潮了，这次带着高天尊一起。一股温热的液体包裹住索尔的阴茎，然后和索尔的以及高天尊之前射进去的混在一起深深地留在洛基微微颤抖的身体里。

高天尊没有急着拔出性器，而是深情地亲吻着洛基因汗湿而粘腻的脊背。

“这太棒了！不是吗？我亲爱的洛基？我们三个以这种方式连接在一起。如果可能的话我们应该永远这样待在一起。”

“是啊，”洛基喘着粗气，想要抬起头但最终还是放弃了，跌回索尔身上。索尔亲着他的脸颊来安慰他。

“你真是令人叹为观止，尤其是像现在。我们应该找时间再做一次。也许我们应该设立一项传统，以这种方式来庆祝你的每一次胜利，雷人。”

索尔想不同意。他想杀了这个男人，带着洛基一起逃离。但是他决定先把自己的感情搁置一边，然后给了那个男人一个疲惫的笑容。

“那可真是值得期待。”他说道，然后感觉到洛基在他说那些话时用后穴使劲夹了他一下。

“很好，那我们就安排一下。现在我要出去了，洛基，你准备好了吗？”

洛基哼了一声算是肯定的答复，然后高天尊慢慢地小心地把性器拔了出去。洛基因为括约肌被拉伸得太开而疼痛不已，他呻吟着，用力绞紧了索尔。索尔的嘴唇用力抿成一条线。当他试图控制住自己不顶进那湿热的紧致里而失败后，从鼻子里喷出挫败的怒吼。

“你咬得太紧了，弟弟。这样我会又硬起来的。”他在洛基的耳边轻声警告着。

洛基又重复绞紧了三次，就好像是在嘲笑他缺乏自控力似的。索尔只好用屁股突然顶了一下，让洛基大声叫起来。这可不是索尔的错，他可以发誓。不过这倒是让洛基痛苦地哼着慢慢抬起身。

索尔的阴茎一寸一寸慢慢地被拉出他的身体。他小心地紧紧含住，不让它一下子滑出来。他知道高天尊正看着他，知道他喜欢看那根粗大的阴茎慢慢地再次露出来的景象。

终于完全拉出来。洛基咬着嘴唇，他的后穴因为骤然的空虚而疼痛。他和索尔都喘着粗气，等待着高天尊发话结束这一切，让洛基从索尔身上下来。如果他现在还能站起来的话。。。

高天尊的手摸上他的屁股，分开他的臀瓣，等了一会儿。洛基知道他想看什么。当高天尊往后站了一下，洛基努力放松后穴，一大股精液流了出来，令人惊叹。一部分顺着他的大腿流下去，而大部分都流到索尔的胯部。洛基只希望他不用把这些精液都舔干净，就像他私下里为高天尊做过的那样。

观众们鼓掌欢呼，但这些对于洛基来说都只是背景里的噪音罢了，他太累了完全无法再去理会他们中的任何一个。

高天尊扶着他下来，他的腿在抖，只好靠在男人身上缓一缓。一个人把之前丢弃的洛基的长袍递给高天尊，高天尊一边小心地把衣服给洛基披上，一边亲着他，述说着他有多棒，和他在一起有多快乐，在场的每一个人有多喜欢看他们仨在一起做爱。

洛基扭头去找索尔，但他已经不见了。

“你哥哥已经如你所愿，去绿巨人的房间了。”高天尊一边说着一边扶着洛基来到最近的沙发前。洛基感激地歪在沙发上。他现在无论是坐还是站都太疼了。“我让人给你拿杯饮料，心爱的。你就在这放松休息好了。”

高天尊几乎算是充满真情的亲吻和爱抚过洛基的面颊，离开继续参加他的派对去了。

洛基喝着他的饮料，等着恢复一些体力好回他自己的房间。他准备花两天时间来恢复，也给索尔时间还说服那个怪物。可能的话他会去接近女武神，不行的话就直接离开，没有她也要走。他不能再冒险在索尔的下一场比赛时还待在萨卡。


End file.
